Phones and Love
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: It started off as a Takari, but key word there is started. It got a little weird, so please read with caution. Read and review, please, but please don't flame me. Involes Mimoe, Taiora, whatever you call Yolei and Izzy, and a hint of Kensuke.


Hello!  
  
This is my first Takari. Normally, I write Mimoe, but for a change of pace, I   
thought (wow, I thought) about writing a Takari. This also has some Mimoe, Taiora, and  
whatever you call Yolei and Izzy.  
  
Remember, I normally write Mimoe, so this is something new to me.  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Takari, so please don't flame me or I'll have to rent a fire   
truck, and those things can get expensive.  
  
"Phones and Love"  
~~  
  
Kari sighed, thinking of a certain blonde haired boy, who owned the crest of Hope.   
(AN- Season 2 T.K. is so hot!)   
  
"Hey Kari," Davis said.  
  
Kari mentally frowned, but she forced a smile on her lips.  
  
"Yolei wanted me to find you, she has news of some-sort," Davis said.  
  
'At least he wasn't asking me on a date,' Kari thought, as she left her perch on the stairs and  
followed Davis to the computer lab.  
  
"Hey Kari," T.K. said, while subconsciously dribbling a basketball.  
  
"Yolei, what's the news?" Kari asked, taking a seat next to T.K.  
  
"Mimi's moving back here from America!" Yolei happily cheered.  
  
"That's it?" Davis asked, annoyed.  
  
"She's coming back here tomorrow with her things," Yolei continued.  
  
"Really?" asked Izzy as he, Tai, and Sora entered the computer room.  
  
Yolei nodded, "Her mom wanted her to live with her aunt here for a while so Mimi could attend   
a better school for Mimi's talents."  
  
Sora and Tai both looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Kari, Mom wants you home by 5 for dinner," Tai said.  
  
"Where are you going to be?" Kari asked.  
  
"On a date with Sora, so bye," Tai said as he and Sora left.  
  
"Yolei, we have a computer club meeting tonight," Izzy said, glancing at the clock.  
  
"I almost forgot, bye guys," Yolei said as she and Izzy left.  
  
The remaining 4 DigiDestined looked at each other, and Cody then said he had to leave for  
kendo practice.  
  
"And then there were three," Davis joked.  
  
Kari and T.K. both sweatdropped at Davis's bad joke.  
  
"I gotta get going myself," T.K. said, and Kari then through T.K. a look that said 'Please   
don't leave me with Davis!!!'  
  
T.K. silently laughed and said, "Kari, wanna go grab a bite to eat? My mom won't mind,   
and you can call your mom to see if you can."   
  
Kari nodded, "I would like that."  
  
"So would I!" piped up Davis.  
  
"Not tonight Davis," Kari said as she left with T.K.  
  
Davis looked down in disgust, "What does he have that I don't?"  
  
~~  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me back there T.K.," Kari said.  
  
"Any time, Kari," T.K. said, fighting the urge to blush.  
  
"Just let me stop at this pay phone to tell my mom I won't be home for dinner," Kari said,  
as she dialed the number to her apartment.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead Kari, and if you see your brother anywhere, tell him he has to be back by  
11!" said Mrs. Kamiya as she hung up the phone.  
  
T.K. raised his eyebrow, as if to say 'Can you go?'.  
  
Kari nodded, and the two took off for the pizza place down the street.  
  
~~  
  
"That was great T.K.," Kari said, as she finished her lemonade.  
  
"I thought so too," T.K. said, as the waiter brought over the check.  
  
Kari reached into her purse to pay for her half of the meal, but T.K. stopped her,   
"I'll pay." T.K. said.  
  
"Thanks, we better get going." Kari said.  
  
T.K. nodded, and both spilt up in two different directions.  
  
~~  
T.K.'s Walk Home... (An- what is with me and someone walking home?)  
  
'Kari seemed really happy to get away from Davis. She looked so happy, and cute.   
Cute?! Where did that come from? She's my best friend, or is she more?' T.K. mused,   
and then he just shook it off.  
  
~~  
Kari's Walk Home... (An- See!?!)  
  
'T.K. was really sweet to pay for our pizza. He's such a nice person. Unlike Davis...   
T.K.'s my best friend... but to me he seems much more,' Kari thought.  
  
~~  
The Next Day at the Airport...  
  
"Mimi's here! Mimi's here! Mimi's here! Mimi's here! Mimi's here!" Yolei cried as Mimi  
entered the lobby of the airport.  
  
Mimi smiled at the girl. (AN- Must not make into Mimoe, must not make into Mimoe...)   
As she hugged each of the DigiDestined, except Matt, until she came to Joe. Joe and  
Mimi kissed squarely on the lips, arms around each other. The DigiDestined, except Mimi and   
Joe, eyes went wide.   
  
"Mimi and Joe, a couple?!?" Tai asked, eyes still wide.  
  
"I didn't see that one coming," Sora said.  
  
"Neither did I," admitted Matt.  
  
As the couple broke off their kiss, they then turned their attention to the gaping   
DigiDestined.  
  
"One question: when did this happen?" Davis asked.  
  
Mimi answered the question, "That's a long story, a long story."  
  
Tai and Sora exchanged glances, as did Yolei and Izzy.  
  
"So, Mimi, who are you staying with?" Tai asked.  
  
Mimi smiled and pointed, "My aunt Charlotte, the woman coming this way."  
  
Each of the DigiDestined said their hellos to the older woman, and then Mimi left.   
(An- that went slightly off my point, and I'm sorry, but after writing almost 20 Mimoe   
fics, you kinda get used to centering on Mimi and Joe)  
  
~~  
A Week Later...  
  
T.K. looked at a picture of him and Kari, taken about a month ago. He didn't even   
notice Mimi and Sora coming up behind him.  
  
"T.K., what's up," Mimi asked.  
  
T.K. jumped about 7 feet in the air, "I didn't see you coming!"  
  
"So we noticed," Sora mumbled to Mimi, who giggled.  
  
"So what's bothering you?" Mimi asked, sitting down at the table T.K. was at.  
  
"Well, can you keep a secret," T.K. asked, and he continued after getting nods from the  
two girls, "Well, I kinda like this girl..."  
  
"Kari," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, and I want to ask this girl on a date," T.K. said before getting interrupted by Mimi.  
  
"You wanna ask Kari on a date, but you don't wanna ruin the friendship you two have,   
and you definitely don't want her to date Davis," Mimi said, and then Sora picked up  
where Mimi left off.  
  
"You want Kari to say yes to you, but you don't wish to ruin your friendship with her.   
You don't know what to do, you wanna ask her out, but you're scared Kari will say no,   
and then she will hate you forever," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Men!" Sora and Mimi said at the same time, rolling their eyes.  
  
"Well, what should I do?" T.K. asked.  
  
Mimi smiled softly, "That's something you need to find out on your own. You need to ask her,  
and then suffer the consequences, whether they are good or bad, but it's your decision."  
  
"Ummm, thanks," T.K. said, beginning to think about what the girls had said.   
  
"I hope we helped, but we gotta go," Sora said as she and Mimi stood up to leave.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Bye," T.K. said as the two girls left.  
  
~~  
  
"He's hopeless," Mimi said, as they left the building.  
  
"Oh, Mimi, he has the crest of Hope, he can't be too helpless," Sora said.  
  
"I hope you're right! Hey, we gotta meet Kari and Yolei at my aunt's house in one hour,   
we better get moving because my room is a mess!" Mimi said, as she and Sora began to walk  
towards her aunt's house.  
  
~~  
  
Sora and Mimi both had the room cleaned up when the doorbell rung.  
  
Mimi opened the door revealing Kari and Yolei.  
  
"Hey Sora! We got ourselves some fresh pray!" Mimi called up the stairs.  
  
"Bring them up Mimi," Sora said, hiding her laughed best she could.  
  
Kari and Yolei both exchanged glances, suddenly getting a little nervous at Mimi's maniac grin.  
  
~~  
  
As the girls ate their vanilla ice cream (An- Yummy!), Sora and Mimi questioned them on their  
love life.  
  
"So, Kari, who do you like," Sora began causally, getting both Mimi and Kari to choke on their  
ice cream.   
  
"Umm," Kari began, turning a lovely shade of crimson red.  
  
"Well?" persisted Yolei.  
  
"I like T.K.," Kari said, in a small, small voice.  
  
Mimi and Sora looked each other and smiled.  
  
"Yolei, who do you like?" Kari said, getting Yolei to choke on her ice cream.  
  
"I kinda like Izzy," Yolei managed to get out began coughs.  
  
Mimi smiled, and then her smile turned into a frown, while she choked on her ice cream when  
Yolei asked how she and Joe got together.  
  
"Well?" Sora asked to the still choking girl.  
  
"Long story," Mimi managed to get out.  
  
"Like we're going anywhere," Yolei commented.  
  
"Kari, why haven't you told T.K. yet?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'll be right back," Mimi said, as she started for the door.  
  
Sora was the first to figure out what Mimi was doing, "Block the door!"  
  
Kari went up to block her, but instead, she grabbed Mimi's wrist and a phone, and they went  
the door and down the stairs, with Sora and Yolei close behind.  
  
"Kari, where are we going?" Mimi asked as she managed to grab her purse as Kari dragged her   
out the door, literally.  
  
"My apartment, the guys are meeting there, and we can hide out for a while."   
  
Mimi looked back, "They seem to be slowing down a little."  
  
"I know a shortcut we can take," Kari said as she dragged Mimi through the bushes.  
  
When the girls neared the apartment, they saw that Yolei and Sora had gained some ground.  
  
The girls made it into the apartment and shut and locked the door. Tai and the other   
boys over there looked over at the two panting girls. T.K., Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Tai exchanged   
glances.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Matt asked.  
  
His question was answered by a loud, "KARI, MIMI, OPEN THIS DOOR!"  
  
Mimi and Kari looked at each other and gulped.  
  
"What happened?" Joe asked.  
  
Mimi and Kari unlocked the door after they heard something about ramming the door down,   
and Mimi hid behind Joe, whilst Kari hid behind T.K.  
  
"Where did Mimi and Kari go? All we where doing was picking apart their love life," Yolei  
said.  
  
"It was harmless!" Sora said.  
  
"Sora, that's a little out of personality for you," Tai said.  
  
Sora shrugged, "Too much sugar.  
  
Mimi and Kari stepped out from behind their respective guys.  
  
"There has to be another reason for coming over here besides finding a hiding place," Matt  
said.   
  
Mimi shook her head no, "This was the only reason."   
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Guys, I gotta go back to my aunts' house, or she'll worry about me. Kari, will you come with  
me?" Mimi asked.  
  
Kari nodded, and she and Mimi left.  
  
~~  
  
"Mimi, why did you want me to come with you?" Kari asked, now seated in Mum's room again.  
  
"You like T.K., and you dislike Davis, right," Mimi asked, getting a nod from Kari,  
"I have a plan to get you two together!"  
  
"But I don't wish to ruin our friendship!" Kari protested.  
  
"I am so sick of that line! You gotta take chances! Joe and I were scared of losing our deep  
friendship, but we admitted our love for each other, and looked what happened! Tai and Sora  
were scared of losing their friendship when they admitted they loved each other, and now look   
at them!" Mimi said.  
  
"How did you know that it wasn't going to ruin your friendship," Kari asked.  
  
"We didn't until we told each other, that's when we knew our friendship was now much deeper,  
and trust me, you and T.K. will not lose your friendship!" Mimi said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kari asked.  
  
Mimi smiled, "Call it Sincerity's Intuition."  
  
Kari laughed, "I'll talk to Sora about it."  
  
Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I'm just Sincerity, she has Love."  
  
Kari smiled, "Thanks for talking to me."  
  
Mimi smiled, "Thanks for saving me."   
  
Kari and Mimi said their good-byes.  
  
~~  
  
Later that night, Mimi called Sora, Tai, and Joe and they talked four-way on how to get T.K.   
and Kari together.  
  
"I think we should let them run their own course," Tai said, looking around to see if Kari was  
around.  
  
"It we do that, Tai, she may end up dating Davis," Sora said.  
  
"Mimi, what was it that you and Kari talked about?" Joe asked, trying to stop an argument  
between Sora and Tai before it started.  
  
"How to get T.K. to realize she likes him," Mimi said, and then let out a small scream.  
  
"MIMI!" chorused the three other DigiDestined on the phone.  
  
"I got nail polish on my rug!" Mimi said, as the other people on the phone sweatdropped,   
"Let me finish! Evidentially Sora, T.K. took our advice on Kari. I can see those two   
from the window, and they are awfully close together!"  
  
"I'll kill him!" Tai swore.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya, if you hurt one hair on T.K.'s head, it'll be your death by me, Matt, and   
Kari!" Sora said, earning Mimi and Joe to sweatdrop.  
  
"Mimi, keep an eye on them, and if he tries to pull a move on my sister..." Tai said, but  
even over the phone he could feel Mimi and Sora's death glares.  
  
"Tai," came the ever-reasonable voice of Joe, "If you don't like T.K., how would you like  
Davis to be out with your sister?"  
  
~~  
T.K. and Kari...   
  
T.K. and Kari sat on a bench, not really minding how close they were to each other.  
  
"Kari, is something the matter?" T.K. asked.  
  
Kari smiled and shook her head no, 'He's so sweet!'  
  
"I'm glad, Kari," T.K. said.  
  
"Thanks for dinner," Kari said.  
  
"You're welcome Kari," T.K. said, as he moved a little closer to the girl he liked.  
  
"Kari, you know, you're the most wonderful girl I have ever met," T.K. said.  
  
"T.K., you are the most sweetest boy I have ever met," Kari said, giving T.K. a smile  
that made T.K.'s knees go weak, even though he was sitting down.  
  
"Kari, would you mind if I kissed you?" T.K. asked as he leaned closer to Kari.  
  
"Only if you don't mind if I kissed you," Kari said, as she leaned closer to T.K.  
  
"Not at all," T.K. mumbled before their lips met. (AN- *stars in her eyes*)  
  
When they broke apart, Kari looked at T.K. and smiled.  
  
"I love you T.K.," Kari said.  
  
"I love you too, Kari," T.K said.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile on the Phone...  
  
Mimi sighed in pure bliss.  
  
"What was that for?" Joe asked.  
  
"T.K. and Kari just kissed," Mimi replied, still a little enchanted.  
  
"Speaking of kissing, I can see Yolei and Izzy, and they're kissing," Sora said.  
  
Tai began to crack up, "I can see Matt running from June!"  
  
"I gotta go," Mimi said, as she hung up.  
  
~~  
T.K. and Kari...  
  
"What are we going to tell our brothers?" Kari asked.  
  
"How about nothing?" Tai said.  
  
"Tai, Matt," T.K. said.  
  
"How did you find out we where here?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai pointed to a house with some lights on, "Mimi lives there."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't kill each other," Matt said, "Or you."  
  
"But what about Davis," Kari said.  
  
"I think he won't mind, besides I think he likes Ken more than you," Tai said.   
(AN- I do believe in Ken/Davis, my only yaoi couple)  
  
"Another thing I love about you, you're so caring," T.K. whispered into Kari's ear,  
making her blush.   
  
"You are so sweet!" Kari whispered back, as she kissed him.  
  
Matt and Tai rolled their eyes and left the couple alone.  
  
~~  
  
What do you think of my first Takari? I know I had a little too much of Mimoe, but  
I'm a Mimoe author first and foremost.  
  
Please review, but please no flames.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000   



End file.
